


You Wanna Just Go and Watch a Hockey Game?

by happydooky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not really though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydooky/pseuds/happydooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events that totally happened before and after Gilbert and Matthew's first date. PruCan, dedicated to yet again, Gummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna Just Go and Watch a Hockey Game?

“Why do I have to wear this unawesome monkey suit?”

“Because, mi amigo, you want to look nice for your date!”

“Birdie won’t care what I’m wearing, Tony, so there’s no reason I should have to!”

“It’s the first date, Gilbert, you have to make it special. Besides, tu es très beau.”

“Thanks, Francy-pants. It’s still not awesome, though.”

 

.....

 

“You look nice Gil.”

“So do you Mattie.. Totally awesome.”

“So, where are we going?”

“Some French place Francis recommended.”

“You know Gil, you really don’t have to do this if it makes you feel so uncomfor-”

“Nah, it’s fine Mattie. I want to.”

“Well, if you’re sure…”

“I’m sure.”

 

.....

 

“Anything happening yet, Kiku?”

“No Hungary-san.”

 

......

 

Half an hour later~

“Get out, and stay out you uncultured swine!”

“Well that went well, didn’t it Mattie?”

“Gil! We were permanently banned from that restaurant!”

“Sigh~ I’m sorry for ruining our date, Birdie.”

“It’s okay, I guess. That was kind of boring.”

“That’s the spirit!”

“You wanna just go and watch a hockey game instead?”

“Sure!”

.....

“Is anything happening now, Kiku?”

“They are currently making out underneath the bleachers, Hungary-san.”

“....Scoot over and let me see.”


End file.
